memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:USS Equinox personnel
moved from Memory Alpha:Ten Forward The Equinox episodes of Voyager are by far by favourite, but I was wondering; what happened to the crew? There were very few of them by the time they got transported to Voyager and stripped of rank but I was curious if any of them went on to serve as part of the Voyager crew. After all, it's only logical that they would do, with limited numbers of crewmen and the many challenges they would face. Did the crew appear in any other episodes, or were Equinox I and II there only appearances? I'm also curious as to where Voyager's medical team came from. The Doctor in the earlier episodes hated having no team, and with Tom (and initially Kes) as his only assistant! But sometimes during emergencies people were helping out, carrying the injured or trying to save them. Were they medics? Crewmen helping? Or just extras on a one episode bases? Sorry if this is the wrong section. :P :Yah, this is the wrong section, but I'll answer anyway. :) The Equinox crew, as far as I know, did not have any more parts in Voyager. And the medical team, well, what's with that? They are probably crewmen helping.... :Star Trek does have some inconsistances, but it is still good. :) --Galaxy001 00:19, 7 February 2006 (UTC) ::Only a few were transfered but never shown up again, like many other Voyager crewmembers. All what is known about them is that they are still living in 2376. What happens after that is only speculation (novels, comics surely use those characters). I don't see why people helping in sickbay is inconsistent. Starfleet officers have certainly been trained for first aid assistance. Using an hypospray seem not so difficult after all. Furthermore, the situation of the Voyager may have forced the doctor to form crewmembers to some critical situations, even if they don't have any medical background. This discussion shold be transfered to Talk:USS Voyager personnel. :::There seem to be a number of non-Medical Starfleet personnel who are qualified to render aid -- for example, Tom Paris was assigned to sickbay whenever the Doctor was absent. :::In a more obscure sense, a medical team doesnt seem like an impossibility -- after all, some personnel in TOS were shown being rotated from department to department and changing uniform associations frequently: Leslie switched from a red ops uniform to sickbay sciences blue uniforms when he assisted as an orderly. Kyle also wore science blues, even when working on the transporter. Its obvious that these guys must work regularly at a few different locations onship if they rotate their uniform divisions frequently (Voyager has precedents like this, after all Seska wore science blue before taking transporter duty, when she switched to ops gold. The doctor switched to command red and back to science blue, Baxter switched from command red to ops gold during security rotations) :::There were probably a team of crewman that would be unable to render complex medical aid unles working under a competent medico like Kes, Paris or the Doctor, but still were "on call" keeping their science uniforms handy (unless they were cross trained scientists!). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:07, 7 February 2006 (UTC) Category creation Look here.